


"I'm new here"

by drinkingatthedam



Category: Christoph Waltz - Fandom
Genre: Brazil, Christoph Waltz - Freeform, F/M, Vienna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drinkingatthedam/pseuds/drinkingatthedam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Introduction<br/>Ok. This is my first fanfic ever. Be patient with me guys.<br/>So, I recently found this film called "Weihnachtsmann gesucht" on youtube. It's a German film for tv, but it doesn't have any English subtitles. Do I speak German? no. I wish I could though, but then who cares if it's featuring one of your favorite actors of all times: Christoph Waltz o/ ANW I didn't need the knowledge of that language to know the main plot.<br/>It's only based on that film, all rights reserved to them since I don't have any. C'mon, it's purely fiction.<br/>Cast: Christoph Waltz - as Christoph lol ( lousily based on his character "Johannes Böhmke" in "Weihnachtsmann gesucht" (2002). All rights reserved. Beatriz - Lykke Li/ Sienna Miller features.<br/>Basic plot line: Christoph starts to develop a crush on his new front door neighbor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I'm new here"

"Ok, guess that I'm by myself now!" said Beatriz. It was a cold Saturday morning, 7:30 am, when she arrived at her new apartment in Vienna. It was all so new to her. She knew the city, she have been there 5 years ago, when she was travelling with some friends through Europe. A kind of a "road trip" or what Brazilians are used to call "mochilão". How fun that was! How fresh in her mind those memories were! But those were different times. By that time she was 22 and she hadn't thought about the possibility of living in Vienna.

Now, about to complete 27, she's here, organizing her life that now fits in boxes, in front of her.

Beatriz was born in London, but that is just a simple detail in her life. She moved to Rio de Janeiro when she was 6 and was raised in there ever since. It doesn't mean that she never returned to her European roots, on the contrary. She goes, at least once a year, to London (to see her family on her father's side). Basically, her grandparents on her mother's side were from Paris, France. They moved to Brazil in the 50's and her mother, Marion, grew up in Rio de Janeiro, becoming a very important designer. She lived in London because of her work and in there she met Beatriz's father, Martin, who is a painter and a musician. They named her daughter Beatriz because of the song "Beatriz", very famous in Brazil in the 80's in the voice of Milton Nascimento. Her mother is fascinated with Brazilian music, she really knows her stuff and it reflects on Beatriz music taste as well.

Her whole family connections tend to explain a lot the way Beatriz perceives the world around her and her possibilities in it. Even though loving being a Brazilian at the core of her heart, she knows she belongs to the world. She is polyglot, being able to speak fluently in Spanish, English and French (not to mention her own native language, Portuguese... the one she loves the most by the way). She studied music in Rio, and, since then, she moved to different countries around the world, playing in their respective orchestras. She plays the oboe. It explains a lot what she is doing in Vienna at the moment.

She had some friends in Berlin who helped her to find a place in Vienna, because she was not very fluent in German. She is still practicing. One of her best friends, Thomas, was coming back to Vienna as well, before performing in the New York City orchestra. She was at home, she thought.

Before moving out, she had only met the landlord, that was actually a lovely older lady in her 70's. Anna was her name. She visited the apartment with some friends and they all fell in love with it. Very charming, old and enlightened place, she thought... And affordable!

She knew she had a neighbor opposite to her front door. A man named Christoph. He's travelling, Anna told her, that's why Beatriz hasn't gotten the chance to meet him yet. Anna couldn't stop bragging about him:

"He's so polite and cute! Shame I'm an older woman. I Wouldn't let him slip through my hands. And he knows how to cook too! Guess I would live in bed forever with him... But he's so lonely... I don't know why".

" Yep... Thanks for telling me that. Vital information! " Beatriz thought. But what came out of her mouth was "Nice, you gave me lots to think about!" and in fact Anna did give her lots to think about.

At 9 am, her friend Thomas came to help her unpack. He was very busy trying to find a new job in the city, since he left New York, but was more than pleased to help his lovely friend. He truly really cares about Beatriz, she's the first girl he would have married if he wasn't already married and gay. They were like brother and sister. For Thomas, Beatriz was his Theresa from Milan Kundera's novel.

They drank tea together after finishing unpacking the first boxes. Thomas had an appointment at 11:00 am and couldn't stay more to help her finish the rest. Bia then helped him out and accompanied him at the main entrance of her building.

"Really sorry Bia, I wish I could stay more to help you and show you your lovely new neighborhood. But don't worry girl, I'LL BE BACK"

"You bet your ass you will!" she said, as she was kissing him goodbye on the sidewalk. Thomas knew that neighborhood. He used to live very near there first time he moved to Vienna. In fact, he was the one who recommend her to look for an apartment in that area.

Thomas was now fading at the corner. "Alone again, " she thought. She then saw a pet shop, in front of her new building... really, just crossing the street. Bia was intrigued and crossed the street to see the animals through the glass. She then saw something she wouldn't think of seeing in a long time: a Macaw. "Arara" as it's known in Brazil. How curious! This kind of animal can be found in Central and South America. The only living creature closer to her "home" in this piece of land she thought. She felt really close to that animal. Even though she had only seen a macaw in the zoo a couple of times in Rio. Beatriz was praying now for no one to buy her new neighbor-friend. She couldn't afford to have such lovely animal in her apartment. She would probably be busy working with the orchestra, starting next week, and let an animal like that alone in her apartment would be very depressing.

She starts to return to her apartment. At the top of the stairs, close to her door she saw a man sitting on the floor with his luggage around. 

"Hey" Beatriz said. "You must be Christoph right?" she started talking in english without even knowing if he wanted to speak in english. She was a bit nervous. But that is how Beatriz interacts with people: very direct and simple to talk to. She also loved to curse like a sailor, a horrible manner for a girl, her family said, but this is how she is.

"Yes, I am. You are the new neighbor, then... I presume you already met Mrs. Anna once you know my name." He said, with a softly disappoint on his face. 

"Oh yes, Oh boy does she likes to talk. Wow, sorry for my manners. Didn't even ask if you want to talk in english." She looked concerned. " Are u alright? Did you lock yourself out?"

"It's ok. English is fine and yes, I lost my key. I called some locksmith, but he's very busy at the moment and I'm here waiting. Saturday morning you can't find enough locksmiths around"

"Wow, It happens. Please, come inside while you wait. I'm finishing unpacking some little things and organizing the whole thing to make it looks like a proper home. I don't know much about the area to buy proper food yet, so I have some snacks and tea if you want to eat something. And music, the first thing that I unpacked were my LPs. Please, come"! She was happy to help. Christoph looked like a frightened dog in the corner with a sad puppy face. She couldn't say no that even though he was a stranger to her.

"You are very kind. I don't think I can refuse such a lovely invitation. But I still don't know what's your name." He said that coming up off the floor and grabbing his luggage.

"I'm Beatriz, but everyone calls me Bia." She gave her hand to him, hoping for a handshake. Christoph was a gentleman, so he took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles.

"Nice to meet you. Lovely name you have! I'm Christoph but you already know that". 

"Yes, Indeed."She laughed. A nervous laugh. "Please" She said, opening the door for her new guest.

"After you"He insisted.

All they could hear was music coming out of her turntable once she forgot to turn it off in a hurry to accompany Thomas downstairs earlier. It was "Diariamente" in Marisa Monte's voice. It was her friend Thomas choice and was playing on repeat.

Christoph saw an old apartment being at the same time very simple and elegant. It was filled with world references. Colored tapestry, some statues and loads of books. White walls filled with some drawings which, for him, were weird and lovely at the same time. She had a huge source of natural light coming from her window. Very natural and beautiful. She did in one day what Christoph, having the same space, was not able to do in 3 years: She created a home.

"Wow, this place is really something! I don't remember the other tenant having such a lovely space. And good taste! You certainly had a lot of work in here".

"Thanks. I have good friends in Berlin who gave me some ideas on how to use this space.The rest is my mess that I carry around the world with me."

"Lovely. And Lovely music as well. I don't know what it's about, but I certainly feel more calm with it. I almost forget that I locked myself out. Thanks."Christoph said with a lovely smile on his face

Beatriz was now looking at that man seated on her sofa, in front of her. He was very polite and certainly was handsome. His beard was a bit undone with some growing stubble adding charm to his well constructed face. Salt and pepper hair. And those eyes, she couldn't tell the exact color. She was staring too much. Better go grab something at the kitchen, she thought.

She excused herself as she entered the kitchen space. Christoph was making himself comfortable as she told him to do, looking through her Lps. He looked a bit tired, that was noticeable, but he had at the same time a growing curiosity in his eyes.

"He's your neighbor.He lives near you and sleeps near you, BUT he is surrounded by walls and that's how you should keep it, " she kept saying it to herself while inconsciently starring at the mirrored surface of her microwave door. She then saw this girl with very light brown hair, brown eyes and pale mouth. Beatriz was tired and she hadn't lunch yet. She thought she was a mess and then combed her hair with her hands in a very messy bun. She gave a proper check on her clothes (as if it wasn't herself the one who dressed her up): leather black shorts with black tights and short boots, a white blouse with long sleeves and above it all was a poncho, not very thick, with black and white details on and some fringes at its end. She counted 5 rings on each hand and a long collar adorning her neck, it was her grandma's gift on her 15th birthday. At her wrist a worn out blue thin ribbon she had gotten in Bahia(basically you make a wish and put it around your wrist, or wherever you want. When it rips open you will be very close to get your wish materialized).

"Here, make yourself at home, I have some snacks and black tea".

"I don't know how you presumed that I'm starving, but you couldn't be more correct". He said, grabbing some food.

Beatriz sat in front of him, in an armchair, watching him eat and paying close attention to his movements, especially the way he uses his hands to empathize his words. He was certainly older. But she hasn't noticed that at the first time because she didn't care for this kind of thing. She even prefers mature man. But one thing she was sure: wherever this man age is, this sweater he's wearing makes he seems a lot older. One day she would tell him that. She was sure they would end up being close friends some time soon and JUST that. Her friend Maya used to say something that she always kept in mind " You don't shit in the plate you eat" ( something like this) and that was basically her life motto.

"Nice, I'm glad in making myself useful in a cold Saturday morning like this".

Her front door was left open so then they could see whenever the locksmith was about to arrive. Christoph was looking at the corridor and at Beatriz at the same time. He found himself struggling with keeping his attention on the corridor because Beatriz has such a magnetic face, so mysterious and so beautiful, he thought. She's certainly not from these parts. The way she was dressed made him smile to himself. It was exposing the contour of her thin legs. It's been a long time since Christoph had such a pretty woman talking and paying attention to him. She was young tough. She wouldn't want something with a lonely man in his mid 40's.

"If I'm not mistaken,the music that is playing is in Spanish"? He wanted to know more about her.

"No. It's Portuguese.Both these languages are close, because they have a common Latin base.But they are very different." Explained Beatriz

"So you speak Portuguese? I'm curious. You also have a flawless British accent."

"Well, thanks (I guess)... I'm from Brazil actually, but my dad is from the UK, that's why the thick British accent. It's the only way I know."

"I'd never guess. South America! It's really something. It makes you special." He said with a soft smile.

"HAHHAHA, I don't know about that, but thanks." She kept the eye contact he made at his last compliment. "He's just being polite, nothing more, " she thought. She felt her cheeks turning red anyway.

Christoph broke the eye contact and then jumped off her sofa noticing the locksmith standing at his front door.

Beatriz was relieved that he broke the eye contact.

"Well, I better be going. Thank you for your lovely invitation. Hope to see you around more often." He was walking out when he suddenly turned his back"You said you don't know much about this area. I'd be delighted to show you around, of course, if you want me to."

"Wow, I'd love to, thanks Christoph!" She was not even thinking clearly when this words came out of her mouth." But I don't want to disturb you, tell me when you have a free time and then it's ok with me."

"Well, I'm free the whole day today. Just need to take a shower after I got my apartment back and then it's fine by me". He had a lovely smile on his face. "By the way, have you lunched yet, Beatriz?".

Oh, the way he pronounced her name was making her spine freeze at different areas every time. If he only knew.

"No. I haven't."She looked at the impatient locksmith behind Christoph.

"Well, Let's lunch with me then! It will make easier to show you the area." She couldn't say no to him. He seemed very kind and helpful.

"Humm, Yep. Fine by me. Let me know whenever you're ready. I'll be waiting here." She said, giving him a large smile and closing the door very softly, before the locksmith tries to kill him, she thought.


End file.
